You Can't Hate Me For A While
by ArianaHoranLuv
Summary: What Happens When Austin, Ally, Trish Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas See Something They Shouldn't Have. The FBI Takes Them In And Puts Them in the WVPP (Witness Villain's Protection Program) Then Get Make Over's And Everything! They Get New Identities. And Austin and Ally are a Pretending To Be a Married Couple? (Same For Dez, Trish, Cassidy, and Dallas.)
1. Chapter 1

What Happens When Austin, Ally, Trish Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas See Something They Shouldn't Have. The FBI Takes Them In And Puts Them in the WVPP (Witness Villain's Protection Program) Then Get Make Over's And Everything! They Get New Identities. And Austin and Ally are a Pretending To Be a Married Couple? Dez and Trish are Pretending to be engaged? And Finally, Cassidy and Dallas are Pretending to be just married last month. They All Have 'Kids'. Whst Trouble Will They Ever Get In to?

* * *

-Ally P.O.V-

I Was In Sonic Boom Working While Trish Was Reading a Magazine.  
"Trish, A Little Help Here?" I Asked, Eh, More Like Said To My Curly Haired Friend.  
"Do I Have a Chose?" She Asked.  
"Eh, Not Really..." I Replied But Trailing Off When My Enemies Walked In: Austin, Cassidy, Dallas, and Dez. Well, Not Really Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas Their Not mean Like Austin. Thank God For That. But I Still Hate Them.  
"What Do You Want" I Asked.  
"To Say You Like Me" He Said.  
"Never In A Million Years" I Replied. Hah. That Reminds Me Of 1D's Best Song Ever Music Video When Zayn Said That.  
Then We Heard a Big' BOOM, CRASH, BAM, AHHH' We All Looked At each other before going upstairs slowly. I'm Happy That I Was about to close the store. But I Couldn't cause Austin Came In.  
When We Opened The Slightly We Saw the TOP FBI Most Wanted. He Was About To Get Us When Police Came Rushing in the room pushing us aside.  
"I'll GET YOU KIDS!" He Screamed Before Police Taking Him Away.

* * *

***NEXT DAY*  
**

During Some Time at School, Austin, Dez, Cassidy, Dallas, Trish, and I Got Pulled Out. And It Turned out a FBI agent Pull us out and is Taking Us Somewhere. Yeah, I Don't Have a Good Feeling about this.

When We Were Close to the place He Started answering our questions.

"We Are Going To WVPP A.K.A Witness Villain's Protection Program. A Top Secret Organization" Jimmy, The FBI/ WVPP Agent Said.  
"So Why We Haven't Heard About It?" Dez Asked. Sometimes I Think He Got Dropped on The Head as a Baby. Gosh, So Stupid Sometimes.

* * *

**AT ONE OF WVPP ROOMS.**

It Was Pretty High Tech Here. It Looked Old and Dirty from the outside.

"Okay, So Gill," Jimmy Started. I Guess Gill Is The Robber's Name.  
"Escaped Last Night, So We Need You Kids To Be in the Protection Program. I Will Give You New Identities and make overs. You Will Adopt a Kid From OUR Adoption Center-" Jimmy Said  
"Why Would We-?" Austin Interrupted.  
"Please Save The Questions Till' The End. As I Was Saying Please Fill These Forums out." He Said While Giving us a forum asking for our Basic Info.

This Is What I Put:

Name: Ally Maya Dawson.

Age: 22

Birthday: May 17, 1991

Fandom: Brat, Mixer, Directioner

Likes: Dogs, Music, Songs, Happiness, Food, Singing, etc

Dislikes: Horror Moives, Bullies, Monsters, Scary Stories, etc.

Habit: Biting Hair When Nervous.

* * *

_**3O Minutes Later**_

"Okay We Have Read Over Your Forums and we now have your Identities. And Please Leave Questions till' The End." Jimmy Said As He Walked in and then sat down.

"Ally You Are Amriel Carter. Your First Name Means Angel Of May. Your Are Born on May 27, 1991. Your 22 Years Own and work as a McDonald Waiter. You Are Married To Michael Carter. You Two Work Together. You Have Been Married Ever Since Junior Year Of Collage. You Have 4 Kids Which You May Name"

"Cassidy You Are Teal Edwards. Your First Name Means Water Bird. Your Are Born On July 4,1991. You Are 22 years Old. You Help Cook and Wait at Ally's McDonald. You Are Married To Leo Edwards. You Just Got Married Last Month. You Guys Have 3 or 4 kids. Which You May Name"

"Austin You Are Michael Carter. Your First Name Means Angel who holds the keys to the kingdom of heaven. Your 23 Years Old. Your Born On May 27, 1990. You Work and Co-Own Ally's McDonald. You Are Married To Amreil Carter. You Have Been Married Ever Since Junior Year Of Collage. You Have 4 Kids Which You May Name"

"Dallas You Are Leo Edwards. You First Name Means Lion. You Work at a Repair Shop. You Are Born On July 24, 23 Years Old. You Are Married To Teal Edwards. You Guys Have 1 Child Which You May Name. You Just Got Married Last Month. You Have 3 or 4 Kids which you may name."

"Dez You Are Bruno Kay. Your First Name is a Jewel, Mineral, or Gem. You Work At a DVD Rental Shop. You Are Born on August 5, 1990. You Are 23 Years Old. You Are Engaged To Diamond Kay. You can have 3 or 4 kids. Which You May Name"

"Trish You Are Diamond Kay. Your First Name is a Jewel. You Help Work at Austin and Ally's McDonald's. You Are Born On August 17, 1991. You Are 22 Years Old. You Are Engaged To Bruno Kay. You 3 or 4 Kids Which You May Name"

"NOW BEFORE YOU YELL AT ME! It's Just For Now. And Then Later You Can Go Back To Hating Each Other. Kay?"

"Okay" We All Said

"Okay So Now, We need To Find You Guys Some Kids."  
So We Got up and walked out to the Adoption Center.

* * *

Okay That Was Chapter One! Review and Favorite! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Kids And Airports

GOOD NEWS! I WILL BE CONTUINING THIS! :3 Thanks To R5Auslly For Writing This Chapter. After This Go Check Out Her Profile And Follow Her! You Can Find Her In The Reviews!

* * *

-Ally's P.O.V.-  
Okay so we all make our way to the adoption center. "Wow, Jimmy this place is so awesome!" Trish or well Diamond exclaimed. Jimmy nodded and he opened a door that looked very silver and fancy. We all walked in and he said, "Okay...so before we go to the adoption center...make-up time!" Jimmy said and all the boys groaned.

"No fair!" Dez or well Bruno exclaimed. Jimmy just shook his head towards the boys telling them that they couldn't get out of this. Suddenly,six different people came inside and smiled. "We're ready to get started Mr. Star!" One of them said. Jimmy bowed his head and said. "Alright then...thank you Jenny for your enthusiasm...and lets get started!" All of the stylist went to different people. Jenny ended up with me so I was okay with that.

"Oh,so how do you like for me to...well...what do you mostly do with your hair?" Jenny said and I smiled knowing that this was probably the only question I could answer correctly in this high-tech place. Oh...I usually curl it." Jenny nodded and started doing my hair.

Once we finished,she turned me around in the chair and smiled. I smiled back. She leans down and starts puting eyeliner and make-up on my face. "Alright folks!...Are you guys almost done? We have to pick up the kids in thirty minutes." Jimmy asked and said. All of the stylist turned around and said, "Almost...just give us ten more minutes." Jimmy nodded and left the room once again. Jenny sighed. I could almost tell the dissapointment in her voice. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She takes about thirty seconds before responding. "It's just that...sometimes when people or as in this case...people like you guys come. They aren't as quiet as you guys and I like that." I smiled and I got a quick glimpse in the mirror to see her face still sadden.

"There's something us too." I told her. "I just know it by the look on your face." She looked into the mirror and met my eyes. No one else could hear our conversation so we were secured. "Can you tell?" She whined. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She sighs again before explains more. "Well,it's just that...my husband...Gregory,died from a heart-attack...and he used to always be quiet. Our kids were very happy and mostly they knew how to be quiet when we were in the libraries and such...He was a great role model and you guys' quietness...reminds me so much of him." I smiled and she reluctantly returned it back.

"Okay...so guys follow me and we will drive our way to the Adoption Center." Jimmy stated as he lead the way but turned back to us quickly. "Oh...just to tell you...you guys need to be by your husband or wife's side. When we exit this building,there might be some or a few noisy people or what not." We nodded our heads as he continued. "Also,we are hiding you guys from another secret agency that we are in rivalry with." We all gasp and he nods his head. We quickly get into our couples and we are off.

When we get into the vehicle...we have to sit by our husband/wife. Now we are off to the center,Austin and I are in the back. He's just smiling. I look at him weird. "Um...you okay there buddy?" I whisperly ask Austin. He nods and continue to look at me. I give him a confused look and he leans into my ear. "Hey...I was just admiring how beautiful you are. Your stylist did a fantastic job." And with that,he leans back. I just roll my eyes while scoffing.

We finally arrive at the center...Jimmy tells us to follow him inside. Once we get inside,I observe the place. It looks very well and kiddy-like. I looked around to see little ones running around and having fun. I smile at the fact that we're going to have to deal with that. Lets just hope Austin can deal with it.

Jimmy shoved us all into a room and smiled while closing the door. I looked around the room. There was NOTHING! And I mean nothing in this room. "Hello Everyone!" The door creaks open with a man with brown hair coming in. "I see that you guys are here to adopt kids...and we are happy for you guys to be doing this." I look at Jimmy confused and he mouths, Just go with it. I nod and continue listening to the conversation.

"Okay...so,I need you guys to sign some forms and we'll be off to let you choose your children." The man said and left. Jimmy gestured for us to sit. I looked around the empty room. "Jimmy...not to be rude but I do not and I repeat DO NOT want to sit on this floor." Austin scoffed. "This isn't the first time." I glared at him. He just rolled his eyes. Jimmy nodded and left. The guys sat on the floor while us girls stood up looking at them strange. "Um...guys aren't you going to get chairs for us?" Cassidy well Teal asked them. They playfully laughed and entertained themselves with a conversation. Trish eyed them and then gestured for me and Cassidy to come closer. Cassidy shook her head while making a disgusted face.

"Come on Cass...I won't bite." Trish told Cassidy. Cassidy smiled but then it turned to a frown. "I would but she's there." Cassidy said pointing to me. I just wanted to slap her right then and there. "Cassidy,please?" Trish begged. Cassidy sighed and came along anyways. "Okay...so we just sit in our respected fake husbands' laps." Trish told us. Me and Cassidy nodded while smiling. We all looked at our fake husbands. Trish nodded and we all went to sit on their laps. I walked over and interrupted Austin's talking with Dallas by sitting on his lap. Austin looked at me wierdly and I got a glimpse of Dallas doing the same to Cassidy. I chuckled. "Um...did you not see that I was in a conversation with Dallas...and why are you sitting on me anyways?" He tells me. I respond to his questions and statements. "Okay well...you don't need to have a conversation with your friend...that's what your fake wife is for...and second,because I want to plus there were no seats. And there is no way in the (a word) that I was going to sit on the floor." He just shakes his head and that's when Jimmy enters the room once more. "Okay...lets go pick out some cuties."

We all make our way out the room. Suddenly,two more males came out. One of them guided Dallas and Cassidy while the other one guided Trish and Dez. Jimmy smiled at us. "I guess I'm guiding the both of you." Me and Austin nodded. We made our way to a little play area. It had kids just playing. Jimmy turned to us, "Okay,so you guys got to have four kids-" Austin interrupted Jimmy. "Four kids! Are you insane? How am I going to-" It was Jimmy's turn to cut Austin off. "Don't worry. You and Ally can handle it...okay so like I was saying. You have to pick one toddler,two infants, and one new born that I already picked out for you." My eyes widened. "What! There's no way that we are going to take care of those babies. They CRY for crying out loud." Jimmy just sighed. "It's only for a couple of weeks...don't go all stupid!" He stated. Austin and I reluctantly nodded as we made our way to the rooms.

We walked into a room where we seen toddlers or more like BABIES! "Okay...pick one." Jimmy told us. Austin and I walked around. Finally,I found one and I said. "Found one!" Austin shouted the same time as I did. We both walk out with our toddler. Mine was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes while Austin's was a boy with blonde hair and golden-like eyes. They remind me of Austin's eyes. Jimmy eyed us both. "Okay...so which one." I looked over to Austin...who was doing the same to me. "We pick this one!" We both say in unicon. Jimmy just sigh. "Fine...I'll pick then." I gave Jimmy my puppy-dog face. I knew Austin was watching because I could hear him cursing under his breath. "Um...Mr. Star...you know...this guy right here will pass up to best look like my son...you see,he has blonde hair and his eyes are exactly like mine." Jimmy took his eyes off me and to the boy. "Yeah...I agree...sorry Ally,but he would most defiantly pass up as your son." I huffed as we continued picking our babies. Once we were done with baby picking..it ended with us picking: A blonde-hazel eyes boy toddler...a brunette-brown eyed girl infant...a blonde-brown eyed girl infant...finally,a brunette-hazel eyed boy new born.

Jimmy made us pick the ones that'll look more into our eyes and hair. Not that I would blame him. When we were done signing forms,we had to come up with names. I turned to Austin. "Okay...so I think that the next Austin should be named Aiden. The brunette girl should be named Amanda. The blonde baby girl should be named Aria. Last but not least, the brunette new born should be named Alex." He scrunched up his nose in disgust. He scoffed. "Well,I think that the blonde toddler should be named after me...Micheal Carter Jr. The brunette girl should be Amriel Carter..you know..named after your fake name. The blonde girl should be Allyssa Carter. Last but not least,the baby boy should be named Alex...wow! We have something that we could agree on." I nod my head. "Okay then it's settled." Jimmy nods and gestures for us to walk out the door. He said that we'll see the others and their fake children later. We finally pull up to a building. The WWVP building is right beside it. "Jimmy, What Are We Doing Here?" I Asked.  
"This Is The WWVP Airport. You And Your Friends Will Be Going To Houston, TX (A/N: This Town Cuz I Live Here and I Know Much About It) To Get Away From Miami - Where Gill Is. You Will Take A Limo-" Jimmy started but Cut Off By Me and Austin Screaming.  
"Yes A Limo. To Your House. Your House Has 7 bedrooms, 5 Full Bathrooms, One Half Bathroom, a Garage, A Blue Pearl Granite Countertop For Your Kitchen, A Game Room, Movie Room, A Pool, And A Very Spacious Backyard. Yes, It Is A BIG HOUSE, That We Payed For. So Stay Safe. Oh Yeah, Give Me Your Phones." Jimmy Said.

"Why?" Austin Asked.

"So You Don't Get Tracked Down." He Said While I Handed Him My Phone.

"Okay..." He Said A Bit Unsure, But Gave Jimmy His Phone. Jimmy Toke Them and Gave Us New IPhone 4's."

"Also, You Have 3 Cars, A 2O13 Toyota Land Cruiser Base, Blizzard White, 4 door , 4WD, SUV, 6-Speed Automatic. A 2013 Toyota Camry SE, Gray, 4 door , FWD, Sedan, 6-Speed Automatic. And A 2012 Lexus CT 200h Base, Obsidian Black, 4 door , FWD, Hatchback, Automatic CVT." Jimmy Said.

I Just Sat There Confused. I May Be Start But I Know Nothing When It Comes To Cars. But Austin, Well, It's Like He Knows Everything About Them.

"Your House Is Already Furnished. There Is A Book On Your Kitchen Table Telling You What To Say If Someone Asks About You Or Austin. We Have A Couple Of album Of You And Austin Or Of Your Kids. Ally, I Want You To Hang Up Your "Wedding Pictures" And Your "Family Pictures" Around The House."

I Nodded.

"Okay. I Will Know When You Arrive And I Will Call or Text You Further Information. Please Stay Safe." Jimmy Said Before Smiling and Unlocking The Doors.

"Bye" We Said.

"And Thank You!" I Added before Austin and I Got Out. And Austin Went To The Back To Get Our kids. Wow, It Sounds Weird Saying That.

These Couple Of Weeks Are Going To Weird...

* * *

I Hope You Enjoyed! Again A Special Thanks To R5Auslly! Go Follow Her! She Wrote This Chapter! (:

3 reviews For The Next Chapter. (They Can't Be From The Same Person Tho :P )

THANK YOU!


	3. Note (: (PLEASE READ)

Haii! This Is Not A Chapter (But I'm Making One).

I Just Need To Say Don't Post Chapters In The Reviews Please...

(:


End file.
